bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter War: Kagamino Showdown
The Kagamino Showdown was the name referring to the various battles fought between Anika Shihōin's hastily gathered Vanguard and the remaining members of 's Privaron Espada in Kagamino City. The Kagamino battles where fought concurrently with those battles in between the Gotei 13 and , and where waged to prevent the Gotei 13 from being outflanked. Prelude :Main article -- Counter Operations. Anika came by the knowledge of the Privaron Espada's existence through 's ingenious Data-gathering Bacteria, which the Captain had attached to during the months before.Bleach manga; Chapters 299 & 303 These bacteria relayed back to Mayuri not only the abilities of Szayelaporro, but also the information gleamed from Uryū's battle with .Bleach manga; Chapter 256, pages 12-19 Anika uses this information to lobby pardons for the likes of Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka and Kei Yume, explaining that they'll fight against this possible threat should they be needed. Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura correctly deduce Anika's plans to use known exiles as a fighting force will either be a spectacular coup or an utter disaster.Counter Operations Laying the Groundwork :Main article -- Fun in Atlantic City & The Two Idiot Pupils. The first of Anika's recruits are Kenji Hiroshi and Ino Choyo, whom Anika tracks down to Atlantic City in the United States of America. There she explains the situation and gives Kenji little choice in the matter; he is told that he will help, and that's all they'll say on the matter. Kenji elects that he'd rather have people he trusted at his back and acknowledges that he knows just the person to ask first.Fun in Atlantic City He also came to the conclusion that a pardon would enable him to stop living a nomadic lifestyle, which would likewise allow him to spend more time with his daughter, who had already expressed that he was never around.First Spiritual War#Bount Incident Part V Kenji infiltrates the and enters the Ōryū Temple in , where he immediately ascends the stairs to meet with Shiju Shūdō, the temple master. Shiju agrees to his proposal even after Ino explains that they could possibly be fighting ten Captain-class opponents, at which point Shiju reminds her that he and Kenji are the "Idiot Pupils of the one-and-only stalker Yoshiaki Hiroshi", revealing their relationship as sibling-students. Ino remains doubtful of their chances but is notably heartened by the carefree attitude displayed by Kenji and Shiju.The Two Idiot Pupils :Main article -- Preparations Part I & Preparations Part II. After returning to the Soul Society following his battles with , and , Tōshirō Hitsugaya approaches Anika and asks her to get into contact with Kenji for him. Kenji travels to Northern Rukongai from the Ōryū Temple to meet with Hitsugaya, who asks him to fight at their side against the Espada due to his experience fighting . Kenji refuses, without stating why, but offers to help Hitsugaya prepare for the war regardless.Preparations Part I Kenji meets with Hitsugaya the following day in 's underground training ground and proceeds to inquire about Hitsugaya's own experiences fighting Arrancar. He then dons his and attacks Hitsugaya, who demands to know what Kenji is doing. Kenji explains that he is a criminal because he illegally gained Hollow powers and reasons that Hitsugaya needs experience fighting Arrancar; he calls himself the closest thing at present, stating he is the antithesis to an Arrancar. The pair spar at length with Ino on-hand to provide healing and support.Preparations Part II :Main article -- A Favor For Her & Preparations Part III. Elsewhere, Anika waited in an unspecified region of Rukongai where she met with Kei Yume. The two caught up for the first time in years, Anika revealing that she once kept a younger Kei, and that she had hoped his manners would rub off on her godson. After explaining the situation Kei agrees but points out that he doesn't care for the pardons being offered; he's content doing it as a favour to his "Auntie", with Anika remarking that he looks and sounds so much like his ancestor Mikaeru Yume, whom Anika knew well.A Favor For Her Meanwhile, Kenji, having finished Hitsugaya's lessons, reveals to him the existence of Anika's "vanguard". He informs the Captain that the Gotei 13 will have their help indirectly, telling Hitsugaya of the Privaron Espada. They wish one-another luck before going their separate ways.Preparations Part III Vanguard assembled :Main article -- Coming Together of Rivals. Kenji and Ino's final stop is to recruit Kenji's longtime friend and rival Van Satonaka; he claims that Van won't fight to pull the Gotei 13 or the Soul Society out of a jam, and insists that Van and he are fighting for their own reasons.Coming Together of Rivals Kenji further states that if he is going to be walking into Hell then he'd rather have someone like Van watching his back. Upon reuniting Van opts to volunteer Talia Kurokiri as well, whilst Anna, who is the godmother of Kenji's daughter, looks after Arisa whilst Kenji and Lisa prepare for their respective battles.Arisa Hiroshi Final preparations :Main article -- Prelude to War!. As far as Kenji was concerned the Vanguard was complete: all that remained was to prepare for the coming battles, which each member did in their own way. Anika, however, had one more addition to make and thus recruited Mukuro as the final member. Kenji and Van spent the remaining time before the in intense training with one-another, with Kenji mastering his Suzaku and Shunkō techniques, whilst Van rounded out his existent skill-set. Shiju and Mukuro passed the time prior to the invasion training together, which eventually resulted in the blossoming of a romance between the two .Shiju's relationships On the day the Gotei 13 mobilised for war the Vanguard did the same, with the Privaron Espada doing the same under orders from an "Averian".Prelude to War! Ino and Talia admonished Kenji and Van for their laid back manner; Kenji and Van, however, elected to show neither fear nor nervousness. In fact the pair appeared to be excited; Van pointedly informed Kenji that he wholly intended to "step on some toes".Prelude to War! Elsewhere, Kei Yume responds to Kenji's summons via Renkei, but casually cuts the link with his friend, insisting that he'll be there in good time. Van is left to remark that the Renkei is an infernal contraption, which begins the two bickering again when Kenji describes it as a marvel.Prelude to War! Only after goading from Masaki Satō and Nerine Amamine does Kei actually decide to join the battle however.Prelude to War! Kenji next contacts Shiju who explains that he has already met up with Mukuro and that they are on their way with all-haste. Kenji explains that Van, Ino and Talia are with him, whilst noting that Kei was stuffing his face on noddles.Prelude to War! The first to arrive at the scene where Ino and Talia, with Kenji and Van lagging slightly behind. The two rivals -- all cold serious -- bring up the rear silently. Kenji then tells Van that he isn't to give their enemies a chance to breathe; he claims it'll be a far harder fight than when they subjugated their Inner Hollow. Van, as ever, confidently claimed that he had this, and then added that he also had Kenji's back. Kenji echoed the sentiment but before anything more could be said the sky parted to reveal the Privaron Espada themselves. Shiju and Mukuro arrive mere moments later, at which point Ino erects a number of barriers using Kidō. When questioned she declares that Kei will have no trouble getting through them. As if on cue Kei and his entourage arrive, though at this point Kenji is subject to a sneak attack which he successfully defends against. He subsequently goads the assembled Arrancar by asking if that is all former Espada can muster, which is the note that starts the battle in earnest. Battles The surprise attack on Kenji, not to mention his subsequent goading of the assembled Arrancar, served as the spark that lit the powder keg. All individuals on both sides leaped to join the fray, thus beginning the conflict the Vanguard had been gathered to fight. As Kenji stared down his attacker he made no move to defend himself from another attacker, realising he had no need to. Shiju intercepted the strike intended for his fellow student, with Kenji informing the Arrancar that this was not a good idea. As Shiju began his own battle Kenji turned his attention wholly towards his original attacker and sent him skidding backwards as he flashed a thumbs-up to Shiju.Storms over Kagamino Before Shiju could begin his battle in earnest however Kenji advised that he watch his opponent carefully, noting that he looked like the type who'd sell his own mother to get ahead.To Catch a Weasel Kei, on the other hand, was singled out by Arturo Plateado. Arturo correctly deduced Kei to be the strongest amongst the Vanguard, remarking he'd make for a "good meal".The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix Van ended up fighting against Rozhar, Ino fought Serena Arias, Talia fought Gregory Beltrané, Mukuro fought Tesla Neveer and Nerine fought Javier Palacio.Order of Battle! To Catch a Weasel :Main article -- To Catch a Weasel. Shiju's battle with Joel Félix quickly developed into a tense confrontation with neither holding anything back. Shiju fell back on his mastery of the Wan'nesu style which, combined with his Shikai, forced Joel to use his trump-card and crack his mask; this produced a heightened form that allowed Joel to fight back. Despite his empowerment however Shiju proved the superior combatant; he eventually emerged victorious, resulting in Joel's death.Averian's Espada Loyalty to a Fault :Main article -- Loyalty to a Fault. Masaki Satō, who was a loyal retainer of Kei Yume and recruited alongside Kei, was attacked without warning by Juan Álvarez. Although the fight went largely unseen Masaki eventually won the battle, resulting in Juan's death. Storms over Kagamino :Main article -- Storms over Kagamino. Kenji's blue-skinned opponent, who introduced himself as Jarrett, revealed that he was not a member of Aizen's Privaron Espada, and served another master, though he refused to share the latter's name. This master would later be revealed to be Averian: an ancient Arrancar who once attacked the Soul Society and was defeated by Garian Shinjo. During his battle Kenji created a lightning clone using his Zanpakutō Aoi Inazuma, where he then interfered in Kei's fight with Arturo Plateado. He attempted to help Kei but was outmanoeuvred by Arturo, who managed to move into his blind-spot and attack; it was only through Kei's intervention that Kenji survived, for he realised that Kenji's parry would not be fast enough to meet Arturo's attack. Kei mentally admonished Kenji, which the latter heard through the Renkei they shared, and apologised before returning to his own battle. Kenji had a long and difficult battle but managed to win without revealing his Bankai to everyone present, resulting in Jarrett's death. He did this through fire-based Kidō to create storm-clouds which allowed him to use Seitennohekireki; this technique, enhanced by his Hollow mask, was enough to bypass Jarrett's defences and kill him.Van had never seen Kenji's Bankai, meaning he never used it during any of the Kagamino battles. Kenji's strongest technique at this time without using Bankai was Seitennohekireki, which could only be used during stormy conditions. Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix :Main article -- The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix. Arturo attacked Kei, seemingly having been promised a challenge that could whet his Fénix's appetite, though who promised this was left unknown at the time. It was later discovered to be Averian acting under the order of The Outsider. Kei put up a considerable fight; even when Arturo targeted the civilians of Kagamino City by bursting through Ino's protective wards, Kei protected the unknowing civilians and fought back against Arturo's extreme strength, managing to meet and repel each of his attacks. Once Arturo learned Kei's name he discarded the name of Averian and embraced his own name, resulting in his eventual retreat. Arturo retreated, content to watch and wait, which freed up Kei to help his fellow Vanguard. Aftermath Catching his breathe following his victory Kenji nevertheless looks off in the direction of Karakura Town and alarmingly notes that Hiyori's spiritual energy has swiftly plummeted.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 12-13 He takes the time to evaluate the battles going on around him and unsurprisingly notes that Van came through victorious, whilst noting that the remaining Arrancar are losing. He is further shocked however when he senses that a number of the Visored have been defeated, and grows enraged when he realises that Lisa was one of the fallen.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10 Kenji is subsequently torn: stay and help his friends in Kagamino or go and help the Visored in Karakura Town. As he ponders what to do he is struck speechless when he realises that Hitsugaya has been defeated alongside Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 11-22 Van notices Kenji's indecision and flash steps to his friends side. The two share a wordless thousand-yard-stare before Van breaks the silence. He then tells him that heroes like them can't stop being what they are, and suggests that Kenji get moving. He assures Kenji once more that he's got his back and will handle things in Kagamino. Kenji claps his friend on the shoulder before rocketing off towards Karakura Town. He arrives late on the scene after the major battles however and bears witness to declaring that she considers the Visored allies.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 2-4 Kenji, ignoring everything else, quickly approaches Lisa and the recovering Hiyori, who is still noted to be in some danger. Before Lisa can say anything to him however she is silenced by a passionate kiss, with Kenji telling her afterwards that she and Hiyori nearly scared him senseless. He promptly asks Lisa about the other Visored and finally collapses in relief when Unohana interjects herself and informs him that each of them are in stable condition, sans Hiyori, whose survival is now up to her alone. She then asks if she is correct in her assumption that he is indeed Kenji Hiroshi. Kenji responds in the positive and thanks Unohana for all her work. Unohana repeats her earlier statement, further noting that "Anika chose well", before walking away to continue her work. At this point Shinji informs her that he owes her one.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 3-6 In the weeks following the battle the reformed refused to act on their promise to Anika, with only Kei Yume and his two aides receiving the promised pardons.Kei eventually returns to the Gotei 13 as Captain of the 3rd Division, indicating he was indeed pardoned. Masaki and Nerine where noted to have joined him. Talia Kurokiri managed to evade the eyes of the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō and only emerged years later to once more aid Van.Talia's introduction Both Kenji and Van retained their wanted status and orders where issued that they be hunted down as criminals, though the directive went largely ignored.His True Colors? Hitsugaya and the Visored aligned with the Gotei 13 successfully advocated the position that having allies of power stationed in the would be a beneficial aid, which became the accepted view-point. Kenji nevertheless surrounded himself with powerful allies, which came to be known as the Ryū Order, and allied with the Gotei 13 as a fail-safe even as he began to distance himself from them. The alliance however did not come easily to either side.Ryū Order Van, however, formed his own group -- The Rogues -- and remained a thorn in the side of the Central 46 as he sought to oust them and bring about lasting change.The Rogues The two rogues -- who where close as friends and rivals both -- also refused to aid the Gotei 13 in any venture taken against the other. As neither Shiju or Mukuro where criminals, and since Mukuro acted with the blessings of Anika, neither he nor Shiju where affected by the ruling handed down by the Central 46 and where largely left alone. Shiju, however, sided with Kenji and took up a teaching role at the institution set up by Kenji to bring about a revival of the Yuengiri philosophy.Yuengiri Academy Mukuro, meanwhile, was assigned a secret mission and set up as a member of the Ryū Order. Unbeknown to his superiors however was his willing betrayal; Mukuro double-crossed his former allies and became a double-agent reporting to Kenji, Shiju and the Ryū Order at large.Mukuro's introduction Behind the scenes *This arc grew from the desire to give Kenji and Van some "war experience" prior to the outbreak of the First Spiritual War. Comments made by Eikichirō Saidō in the anime, coupled with the existence of the Privaron Espada, gave rise to the arc. References & notes Category:Reference material